This specification relates to systems that manage the progress of software development projects. During parallel development by several creators, with the producing of a single requirement there can be reliance on one developer to supervise component D and on another developer to supervise component P.
Formerly, in such a situation, the developer of component D makes contact with the developer of component P using a human communications system such as telephone, email or fax, in order to urge rapid completion of the operation.
However, an operation that requires component D developer to frequently prompt of the other developer, while being attentive to the dependee progress state, can place a psychological burden on component D developer. Furthermore, when component D developer faces heavy stress due to responsibility for several operations, the developer may forget to prompt component P developer; and, in the worst case, this may lead to a situation in which component D development will not be completed by the deadline.